


【all叶】玉面公主传

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传

话说积雷山中有一摩云洞，里头住着一只万岁狐王，狐王有一爱女，尊称一声玉面公主，天有不测风云，万岁狐王历劫失利，险些落得神魂俱灭的下场，虽休养了几年功力却远不如从前，洞中百万家私无人能护，怀璧其罪也，老狐心疼爱女，唤至床前，道：  
“叶修你什么时候去找个姘头回来！”  
在瞧那玉面公主光着脚板，手中一杆紫金烟斗呼云吐雾，手一张，便有底下小妖谄媚呈上糕饼点心，莫说红颜祸水，这玉面狐精打娘胎就是个公的，无知凡子以讹传讹，倒是一口一个玉面娘娘。  
“哎呀老冯啊，你就省点心罢，摩云洞外的小妖不说成百也有上千，包你颐养天年，更何况我们做狐狸的哪能跟别人硬碰硬，地洞我早就找那鼠精挖好了，有人踢场子咱们就从后门走。”  
叶修翘着二郎腿，端的是自由散漫，丝毫不慌。  
看他这事不关己的德行，老狐王胸口又是一阵绞痛。  
外头的凶险岂是你一只百岁出头的小狐狸能懂的？  
要不是他余威尚存，那些个半吊子妖精早就攻上山来，还轮得到你坐在这里吃香喝辣？  
玉面聪慧不假，寻常狐狸五十才堪堪化人，他年过十五便修成人形，但终究是年岁太小，不成气候，但若是傍上哪方神通便是又不一样了。  
“你是说让我招个看场子的？”叶修一指门口黄毛狼精说道：“这不是有包子在嘛。”  
老狐王痛心疾首：“不是招个保安，是夫君，夫君！”  
叶修哦了一声，忽然反应：“等等，我不是公狐狸吗？”  
老狐王：“变个母的你难道不会？”  
叶修大惊：“老冯，哥可是正经狐狸来的！”  
老狐王：“正经狐狸就该去勾引男人，瞧见千里外翠云山那边那个牛魔王了没，人称平天大圣，法力高强，把他勾到手，老夫便安心了。”  
叶修想了想，貌似确实有这一回事，但人老牛不是有妇之夫吗，听说还有个儿子。  
老狐王语重心长：“崽啊，不为了自己考虑也要为了洞中无数珍稀材料考虑，要是材料被歹人抢走，你的法宝可就……”  
叶修：“好的我去。”  
****  
一日，牛魔王恰巧途径积雷山，见山上风景秀美，溪水潺潺，鸟鸣悦耳，不禁心旷神怡，雅兴大法，驱使座下避水金睛兽来到山腰一汪泉水前脱袍沐浴。  
“真的要这么做吗？”  
鼠妖罗辑心惊胆战的问道。  
“古有凡子董永窃仙子羽衣，我为何又做不得？”  
叶修想的甚美，牛魔王有老婆，他又何必去俯小做三，窃了人家的蔽体衣物，还怕人不乖乖的光着屁股给他白纸黑字的立字据保他一方平安？  
后任凭罗辑如何劝阻，玉面娘娘仍不为所动，化作一只白狐鬼鬼祟祟的潜入茂盛的灌木之中。  
穿过若干遮掩草丝，一具结实的肉体便呈现在眼前，叶修眯起眼，发现这牛魔王长得威武霸气，气度不凡，一头红发狂妄不羁，全然不似传闻中那般凶神恶煞，但俗话说有精力把自己整的人模人样的妖精功力定然不低，这次老冯果然是挑对人了。  
牛魔王脱下的衣物就在手边，只要他轻轻一抓……  
“嗯？哪里来的小狐狸，敢偷爷爷我的护体法宝。”  
师出未捷身先死，爪子刚伸出一半就被原主抓了个现行，叶修浑身炸毛，牛魔王倒是饶有兴致的把小贼拎起来看。  
刚刚就听见两只法力低微的小妖精在附近窸窸窣窣，没想到是在打他的主意。  
该说是勇气可嘉吗？  
手中的小狐狸皮毛雪白，耳朵都耷拉了下来，生的倒是可爱，送给铁扇当个宠物不知他要不要。  
不料方才还算乖顺的小狐狸忽然发难，一口咬上他的虎口，牛魔王眉头一皱，一掌将其击入水中，口中咒语默念，一道红光簌的射入水底，不多时，一个身着白衣的少年就被猩红锁链扯出水来。  
“咳咳！”  
叶修咳出几口水，刚刚那一掌饶是末尾收了劲也打得他眼冒金星头晕目眩。  
“原来还是只已经化形的小狐狸精吗？”  
见他面貌，牛魔王先是一愣，后钳他下颚逼他抬起头来。  
叶修惊，无奈身周锁链挣脱不开，眼珠一转急中生智，谄媚道：“我乃积雷山中一狐妖，敬仰大王已久，方才只是想取些大王贴身之物以慰相思之苦。”  
牛魔王用指腹摩挲他艳红唇瓣，看他格外诚恳的表情，忽的笑了，揽过腰肢，让他贴的更近：“这么说，你这只小狐狸是想自荐枕席？”  
叶修疯狂摇头，瞪了一眼，又疯狂点头。  
人有失手，狐有失爪，局势造英雄，他忍。  
“那本王就满足你。”他邪笑。  
叶修一愣神的功夫就被扔在了刚刚那堆衣服上，下半身还泡在水里，只听见嗤啦一声，化形伴生的亵裤硬生生的被人撕下，紧接着一根让人不寒而栗的巨物直抵着臀缝，烫的他一哆嗦。  
“敬仰心悦本王？嗯？”牛魔王掰过他的脸，啃咬他的脖颈：“到底是怎么个心悦法，说给本王听听如何。”  
叶修哪里说得出，他在之前根本就没听说过这家伙，只知道他在翠云山有个老婆还有个儿子。  
对了，老婆！  
“那个大王……”叶修苦哈哈的出声。  
牛魔王的手已经摸到了下面，正在某个危险的入口打转，听他说话只是低低‘嗯’了一声，意示他继续说。  
叶修：“我其实又想了一下，大王你已有结发妻，膝下更育有一子，同我区区一个小妖精行翻云覆雨……唔……之事未免不呃！”  
话没说完，一节手指便已经刺了进来，那牛精竟然是浑然没把他的话听进去！  
“你说铁扇吗？”牛魔王舔咬他的耳根，哼笑：“他不会介意的，来，小狐狸乖乖的把腿张开让爷爷我进来快活一下。”  
叶修又气又恼，索性也不装了，指尖掐起一道法诀劈头盖脸的就朝牛魔王脸上打，牛魔王法力深厚，哪能就这么被他得逞，竟然是强行拉开小狐狸乱蹬的脚踝，将憋得青紫的孽根捅了进去！  
叶修脊背弓起，张着嘴，疼的发不出声音，牛魔王俯身，爱怜的吻他唇瓣，待他的菊穴适应了才动作起来。  
小狐狸被的欺负狠了，一边哭一边还一个劲的骂他无耻，被大鸡巴操了穴还不老实，要咬人，牛魔王索性变出一个镂空象牙球塞进他嘴里，这下小狐狸只能流着口水发出心不甘情不愿的呜呜声。  
牛魔王精通房术，底下一根牛鞭更是生的可怖，哪是初尝人事的小狐狸精能够抵得住，不一会就被草成了一滩春水，双眼迷离，穴嘴得了滋味紧紧咬着牛鞭不放，便是这般还是噗嗤噗嗤的漏了不少元精出来，黏黏糊糊的滴在在毛尾巴上弄得一片狼藉。  
“这下才乖，听话爷爷就喂饱你。”  
方才一番折腾，这会他才有空把刚吃到嘴的小狐狸仔细瞧了一遍，小狐狸年岁不大，化了形也是十足的少年模样，细皮嫩肉的，身上几两肉都堆在了屁股上，着实好摸。  
“呜呜……”  
小狐狸接了他几发阳精显然是受不住了，软得小腿肚子都打颤，原本平坦的小肚皮鼓起，孽根拔出的一瞬间，浓郁的白精一股脑的喷了出来，尽数流进清澈的泉水里……  
好不容易吐掉了象牙球，叶修躺在地上喘着粗气，濡湿的睫毛一颤一颤，就当他以为已经结束了的时候，那根孽物竟然重整旗鼓精神奕奕的挺了进来！  
“大王，要……要不行了……要坏掉了呜呜呜……”  
初经人事的小狐狸不知所措的哭起来，却怎么都无法从那根孽物上挣开，反而弄得鸡巴插到了更深处。  
“怎么，你们狐族就这点伎俩？”牛魔王狠掐了一把屁股蛋，又将鸡巴狠狠钉入：“那可如何让我快活。”  
叶修自认倒霉，任凭他悔得肠子都青了，现下也只能被人拽着尾巴干屁股。  
牛魔王孙哲平是吧，你给他等着……


End file.
